


What we had

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cop Shizuo, Criminal Izaya, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: They were together once but that all changed when they began to have completely different aspirations and soon they were on the opposite side of the law.Shizuo loved Izaya he truly did and perhaps he still does. But that won't stop him from putting him to the justice that he deserves.If he can ever catch him...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually posting a more recent story that I've been putting off for...awhile now

Izaya grinned over at Shizuo as he bounced up and down excitedly. 

"Not too shabby aye Shizu-chan?" 

"I mean as long as the rent is cheap then I don't care what it looks like." 

Izaya laughed. 

"Come on Shizu-chan you should be proud of us~" 

He pulled Shizuo further into the apartment. 

"And once you finish your training at the police academy we can get a better flat." 

Shizuo simply smiled back and placed his hand on the back of Izaya's head to play with his soft hair. 

"What about you? How are you enjoying your new job?" 

Izaya shrugged, "It's fine and all but not as interesting as I thought it'd be. I'll probably quit in a month and find something else." 

He glanced away from Shizuo and asked, "Will I ever find something that holds my interest?"

Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead to draw his attention back to him. 

"What, am I not good enough?" 

Izaya laughed and punched Shizuo playfully on the shoulder. 

"Of course you do, I'm talking job-wise." 

"Yeah I know I just wanted you to say it." 

"Is Shizu-chan worried that I'll leave him for my work?" 

Shizuo shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a little reassurance." 

"Well if it'll make Shizu-chan feel better..." 

He shoved Shizuo onto the couch, "We might as well break our home in." 

Shizuo laughed and pulled Izaya down with him. 

"I couldn't agree more." 

They kissed each other slowly, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips and ground it down against his groin. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pressed his chest against his face. Shizuo smirked and pressed his forehead lightly against Izaya's chest, feeling Izaya's nipples through his shirt.

Izaya moaned lightly before whining out, "Shizuo is being so slow." 

He just patted Izaya's ass, "Don't worry I'll fill you up soon." 

Izaya shivered happily, "I can't wait." 

Their bodies mingled together in a mix of passion and soon enough Izaya's and Shizuo's pants were off and they rubbed their now naked body parts together. 

Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck, peppering it with love bites as he slipped his dick inside of the smaller male he cried out in both pain and pleasure as his ass was stretched out. Izaya closed his eyes, slowly relaxing as he allowed Shizuo to pull his body up and down on his cock, feeling Shizuo's dick so deep that he swore he could feel it pressing against his stomach lining. 

"G-god why is Shizu-chan so big?" 

Said man simply leaned back and continued slamming Izaya down on his cock enjoying the intense heat surrounding his private part. 

"You enjoy it. That's all that matters."

Izaya only nodded as his mouth was agape allowing drool to slide down his chin. It felt so good and he couldn't help but moan Shizuo's name like a prayer before he tightened around the male and came all over both of them. Shizuo followed soon after, pulling Izaya close to him as they both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Izaya pulled away. 

"We should probably get to bed soon, we've got lots of work to do." 

Shizuo sighed rubbing the back of his head 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Izaya hopped backward and motioned for Shizuo to follow, "Better take a shower before going to bed." 

Shizuo grinned "You want to go another round?" 

"That would defeat the purpose of showering now would it?"

They grinned at each other before they both took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. When they woke back up the next day they both began their morning routine, kissing each other goodbye before heading out their separate ways. It went on like this for a while until one day after finally graduating from the academy and working his butt off some more Shizuo finally got a job as a police officer and they were both ecstatic. They both celebrated with wine and of course lovemaking and the next day Izaya wished him luck on his first day on the job. Izaya watched him go and smiled lightly. He was happy for Shizuo, he truly was but he was also happy for a different reason. He looked down at his phone seeing a message from a man named Shiki Haruya requiring his services. 

"An informant huh? I like the sound of it." 

He sauntered over to grab his fur-trimmed coat before leaving the apartment to begin his new job. 

"This'll be fun~this'll be fun!"

What he didn't foresee is that he and Shizuo were about to meet again and this time their meeting will tear each other apart...


	2. Never be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero knowledge of the Japanese police force or justice system

Shizuo was nervous but excited at the same time. You see the squad team he was on finally managed to get a lead on the Yakuza boss they've been after for a while. No, not a lead but a snitch. This guy only wanted protection for this valuable information and the police were happy to oblige. Of course, they were going to arrest him once they milked him for all the info he has because they couldn't just let a criminal walk free now could they? Especially not a man who is responsible for countless murders either directly or indirectly. It didn't matter because he will soon face the Japanese justice system. 

His partner, Tom, walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder before giving it a firm squeeze. 

"You ready Shizuo?" 

Shizuo nodded and gulped which Tom replied with his best reassuring smile. 

"I know you're nervous Shizuo, trust me we all are but I need you to stay focused this is really important and I know that you're still new but the captain sees you as a valuable asset so try to stay on his good side." 

Shizuo straightened up his back and gave Tom a quick salute. 

"I won't let you down!" 

Tom laughed before putting on a bulletproof vest and handing one to Shizuo. 

"I know you won't." 

With that, the two headed out into their patrol car along with a few other highly trained officers as they headed to the location the snitch gave them.

Shizuo's body was shaking with adrenaline as they walked up to the warehouse building. It was going to be a simple job in and out. They were going to bust in, arrest all the perps and take them downtown. Of course, Shizuo knew it wasn't going to be that simple since they were dealing with the Yakuza and they were bound to be armed so he knew there was going to be a casualty or two on either side. But if they did this just right the body count wouldn't grow too high. With that thought in mind, Shizuo took a deep breath to calm himself before pulling out his gun and kicking open the door. 

Everything would soon turn into chaos as Shizuo's only focus would be on those piercing brown eyes that he was oh so familiar with.

~

Izaya bowed respectfully to the slightly intimidating Yakuza boss when he first saw him but he was still all smiles and quite bubbly which perplexed and somewhat amused Shiki Haruya but of course, he wasn't going to let his amusement show. He was an intimidating man and showing any sign of weakness even if it seems minuscule was a big no-no. But this informant shows some potential and maybe one day Shiki will take him under his wing but only after he's matured enough and learned the true horror of the underworld. He can see it in Izaya's eyes that he believed that this was all just fun and games. That he can jump in and out of the underground at a moments notice without any repercussions.

Shiki was once like that as well until soon enough any shred of innocents he had left was forcefully stripped away from him until he became the man he is today. He's made mistakes in his life and seeing this young man before him about to go down the same path as he himself well...Shiki wasn't going to stop him but he could guide him a little so that maybe unlike him he can still enjoy the beauties of the world and not have his body engulfed in tar, like him. Shiki calmly lit a cigarette as he eyed Izaya up and down before he spoke. 

"I heard quite a bit about you Orihara. Fresh off the streets yet you have so many connections. How is that?" 

"You'd be surprised by what people say in a bar when they think no one else is listening." 

"Oh?" 

"To put it simply, I like to observe people. I listen to what they say and if I deem it important I remember. Plus it's quite easy to learn about someone's life once you really put your mind to it."

Shiki nodded simply saying, "Interesting" before he snuffed out his barely smoked cigarette. 

"Did you do that for a living?" 

"No. It was more of a hobby than anything. Something to entertain me as I went about my everyday life." 

'He needs to learn how to lie.' Shiki thought, 'He's too honest and if I've learned anything is that if you give up too much information to someone you don't know enough about then that will be your downfall.' 

Shiki stood making Izaya quickly silence himself as he waited for the man to say or do something other than stare at him. 

'It's almost creepy' Izaya thought quietly to himself while trying to hold back a chuckle. 

Shiki finally looked away and down at his watch before walking pass Izaya who simply followed.

It was a simple job really. They were going to retrieve some very valuable information from a Russian group where Izaya would be their translator. They would make the trade-off and go their separate ways. A piece of cake right? But Izaya knew one thing for certain that could make things turn sour and that was the ideology that, "Information is power" and that some will bloody their hands before they give up that power. But Izaya breathed in through his nose to calm his nerves as they made their way to the warehouse.

A bullet would graze his shoulder as he would be tugged to safety but his mind would only be focused on soft brown eyes which had a look of betrayal.

~

A shout that he barely heard called out his name before he felt his body being forcefully pushed to the floor and soon enough he became hyper-aware of everything around him and the only thing that he could get past his lips was a worried shout of, "Tom!" as his senpai lay bleeding on top of him from a severe bullet wound.

~

Izaya was guided back to Shiki's car where it sped off into the night leaving behind the sounds of gunshots and the fresh smell of blood. Izaya would lose some of his youthful innocence that day and he would become more guarded against anyone who came his way. The walls he would build around himself would be massive but somewhere on those walls would be a weak spot.


	3. The smell of gasoline

Izaya hadn't seen Shizuo after that day and he refused to go back to their shared apartment. He didn't know what he would even say to the man not to mention how he would react. Shizuo has always been a man very passionate about law and order. He was a good man who wanted the best for everyone so he couldn't help but wonder what Shizuo was thinking when he realized that Izaya was with the Yakuza. Was he angry? Worried? A mixture of both? He had no clue.

"Are you alright Orihara?" Shiki asked as he looked at him, practically observing his every move. Izaya hated being watched.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking of how unfortunate it was for the police to suddenly barge in. Everything was going so well." Izaya said calmly giving him a small smile.

Shiki nodded. "It was very unfortunate. Of course, I now have another very important job for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, clearly the police couldn't have figured out our location on their own. They must have gotten their information from one of my men. So I want you to find out who it was and bring him to me as soon as possible. You can do that right?"

"Of course! It shouldn't be too difficult to weed him out. I'll find him Shiki, that's a promise." he said confidently as he stood up and gave him a small bow before leaving the apartment complex.

When Izaya left the building he let out a shaky breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't know anymore what he wanted to do. He was enjoying his new job very much of course but now he had to worry about Shizuo. He still loved the man with all his heart and didn't want him to get hurt but in their line of work that was next to impossible. He knew he needed to get some footing and quickly so he could make a reputation for himself and hopefully keep Shizuo out of harm's way. That's why he was so eager to get on Shiki's good side. He's very high up in the underworld so he could use him to leverage himself up to the very top. Still, though everything was becoming complicated and one thing is for sure if he must choose between his job and Shizuo he would choose Shizuo without a second thought.

But he was worried that if he stepped out too soon that he simply would be killed, after all, he has a lot of valuable information in his pretty little head and if that got out it could ruin very important people's lives. The only reason he believes that hasn't happened to him yet is because he is under Shiki's protection. He reached into his pocket and ran his finger against the key to his and Shizuo's apartment. He wondered if he could even go back there. Would Shizuo arrest him on the spot? Maybe they could talk things out. Shizuo had to understand right? He was always supportive of his job-hunting so maybe...no it was unlikely that anything positive would come from talking to the blond. 

Izaya sighed, he guessed he needed a new apartment and thankfully Shiki still paid him for the job even though things went south. It should hopefully cover a few weeks' rent and by then he should have made more money, after all, he was an informant so he was sure that there was plenty of work for him besides just Shiki. He knew that he couldn't fully rely on Shiki to make a name for himself but still, he had a small advantage with being on that man's good side. He continued walking as he thought about who could be the snitch trying to ignore how tight his chest felt.

~

Shizuo didn't know how many cigarettes he went through as he stood outside of the hospital. One of the nurses was kind enough to say they'll tell him when Tom was awake and ready for visitors. He thanked her and was now stress smoking. He didn't know how long it's been since he's smoked since Izaya had made him stop a while ago saying he wanted Shizuo to be healthy so they could be together for as long as possible. There was, of course, some days where Shizuo just needed a smoke and thankfully Izaya understood but still told him to at least try to cut back as much as possible. But right now Shizuo was just stressed about everything. He was worried about Tom and he was worried about Izaya. I mean how would you react if your boyfriend was suddenly working for a criminal?

He knew Izaya had a thing for job hunting but he didn't expect him to suddenly take a leap into crime. For god sake, he and Izaya were practically polar opposites now at least when relating back to their job choice. He couldn't believe it and in fact still couldn't believe that Izaya was even there. Maybe he just imagined Izaya was there due to how stressed out he was? No, he knew he was in denial and needed to snap out of it. If that really were the case then Izaya wouldn't have been missing these past few days.

He reached into his cigarette pack to grab another but found he had smoked them all. He was just about to go to the corner store to buy more when the nurse came back out and told him that Tom was ready for visitors and what room he was located in. Shizuo thanked her once again before heading into the hospital and practically running to Tom's room. He burst into the room and was at Tom's side in a matter of seconds.

"Tom are you okay? Does it still hurt? Do you need me to grab you anything?" He bombarded him with questions.

"Shizuo calm down now." He laughed, "I'm fine. Doctors said I'll be out in a matter of weeks."

Shizuo sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Me? Why would you be worried about me? You were the one who was shot because I froze up!"

"Exactly. I noticed your boyfriend was there. That must have been a big shock. You must be so confused right now. I sure know I am."

"That's...I just don't understand why he chose this line of work! It's just so frustrating! It's like I don't even know him anymore!"

"You know how Izaya is, always looking for excitement even in places like that..."

"No, he never did anything this extreme. Why didn't he tell me? We're supposed to talk! He should have said something. How am I to know he hasn't been going behind my back all this time?"

"Shizuo calm down. Here sit down and breath okay?"

Shizuo did as he was told and sunk into the chair.

"I just...don't understand. We were fine. I thought we were fine but it seems Izaya will never be satisfied." He said before hiding his face in his palms.

~

It was easier then Izaya thought to find the snitch. The hard part was luring him out especially when he was under police protection. But it was not like the police could watch him 24/7 and with the right words and sway of his hips, he had the man following him wherever he went. The man was a pervert always trying to grope him but that all soon stopped when he brought him to Shiki. There was nothing but screams and cries as the man begged for mercy. Izaya watched this all go down and couldn't help but think, 

'Will this happen to me too if I slip up?'

"Enough. He's learned his lesson." Shiki said which made his men stop.

"Are you going to leave him here?"

"Yes."

"But what if he goes back to the police?"

"Don't worry about that. He won't be going back to anyone."

That's when Izaya noticed a red-haired man enter with a container of something. He drenched the man in it and Izaya's nostrils immediately were assaulted by the smell of gasoline. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiki light a match before flicking it at the man. The man was immediately engulfed in flames and screamed at the top of his lungs. Izaya covered his mouth but couldn't look away. He was so scared and he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That'll be you if you're not careful," Akabayashi said to him casually.

"Stop it. You're scaring him."

Akabayashi laughed and simply patted Izaya on the back. "He knows I'm joking, don't you?" He asked looking at him with a playful smile.

Izaya nodded slowly, his eyes still focused on the now burning corpse. He couldn't help but picture himself in that position and it made him nauseous. He finally forced himself to look away and removed his hand from his mouth and forced himself to put on a confident smile. 

"Well, my job here is done. You know where to transfer my money and feel free to contact me if you have any other job." He said before waving them goodbye and quickly leaving.

"He's a tough kid," Akabayashi commented.

"That's a good trait." Shiki nodded as he waited for the fire to finally burn out so they could dispose of the body.

"I don't know why you wanted him to watch such a gruesome display though. Thought you wanted to keep his innocence."

"I did but still he needs to realize that this isn't fun and games and there are consequences in life."

"Whatever you say. Just try not to traumatize the kid too bad."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Ha, maybe but you're his main employer so I guess just treat him however you deem appropriate. I couldn't really care less." He laughed while swinging his cane.

Izaya meanwhile was throwing up into a nearby alley. He was struggling to breathe normally as he leaned his head against the concrete wall and just breathed.

"I...I won't die. Not like that..." He told himself quietly.


	4. Breaking news

Izaya had lost track of time. It was the first time that this had ever happen to him. But with the constant jobs flowing in he could barely keep track of it all not to mention he could barely get any shut-eye. He was getting cocky. He was reaching too high too soon. He was learning things at a rapid rate, things that if people like Shiki found out he knew he was sure he'd be killed on the spot.

Every time he felt drowsy he would turn on the police scanner and listen in. He would always pause when he heard Shizuo's voice and he couldn't help but be worried every time he was sent off somewhere dangerous. He needed to distract him somehow and that's when he started the tactic of making gangs fight against each other in areas nearby. After all, Shizuo hated violence but especially among kids so he was more prone to put a stop to it before it would escalate. It was easy, all he had to really do was rile up a few people in the dollars forum and soon enough everything would fall into place.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted to keep his beloved Shizuo safe. Even if Shizuo would hate him for it he'd do anything for him.

He loves him and he'd burn the world for him.

His phone rang and he flipped it open after checking who it was

"Nakura speaking." He hummed one of his aliases with ease as he logged in the dollars and began chatting with people as Kanra.

The person on the other line sounded angry as he yelled at him for selling him out to the police. Izaya couldn't help but yawn quietly to himself trying to remember who this man was. His name was very familiar and that's when he remembered where he heard it from. A week ago he heard that Shizuo was shot by this very man and after that, he slowly began gathering every last scrap of information on him to take him down. Maybe it would have hurt his reputation if this man was considered trustworthy but thankfully for him, he was not.

"Calm down now. What are you talking about? It couldn't possibly have been me."

"You know exactly what you did! All my warehouses have been raided! It's only a matter of time before they come to get me too."

"Well? What are you calling me for?"

"Fix this and maybe I'll forgive you."

Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that

"Forgiveness? Do you think I need you? You're a speck of sand in a desert. Completely irrelevant. If you only called to yell I have more important matters to attend to. Have fun in jail." He purred

"You'll get it one day. I promise that." The man growled before hanging up.

Izaya sighed. That threat was much tamer than some other threats directed toward him. He looked back at the dollars chat

[Bakyura! How are you doing?] 

[Eh? What are you doing on here so late?]

[Shouldn't that be my line? Don't you have school tomorrow?]

[That's not important. Are you okay? I haven't seen you offline in hours. At least you only were offline a few minutes at a time. When was the last time you've slept?]

[Don't worry about that. Have you found anything new for me?]

[Just talk about the blue squares. You don't think they'll come back do you?]

[That depends. Is Izumii still behind bars?]

[Yeah as far as I'm aware]

[Well keep an eye on his whereabouts then and anyone close to him. Keep me updated]

[You should really sleep]

[This city never rest my dear Bakyura and neither do I]

Before Kida could type more Izaya logged out. After all, he had to run a few errands around the city. Yes, the wonderful city known as Ikebukuro. He loved the city almost as much as he loved Shizuo although deep down nothing could compare to the blond man who made him feel alive. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He decided to have a quick cup of coffee before going. It was supposed to be easy. He was just going to pass on a piece of information to one of Shiki's men and be on his way.

He finished his coffee quickly uncaring that it burned his tongue and throat. He walked through his city with a calm smile before he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Now normally he wouldn't pick up a blocked number but he was curious.

"Hello! Is this Orihara Izaya?"

"Yes...that's me."

"Well, I'm certainly at the end of my rope thanks to you getting that monster involved with the awakusu group." 

That took him aback. He didn't get Shizuo involved as far as he knew though thinking back he might have tipped him off to something minor but that was to benefit Shiki.

"Seriously, if that group hadn't come into contact with Heiwajima Shizuo things would have gone smoothly by now."

Izaya narrowed his eyes trying to figure out who this man was and what exactly he was talking about. He couldn't figure it out though at least not in his tired state.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Sorry! No need for you to know my name but as a token of our newfound friendship let me offer you some advice, or perhaps more of a warning...You're a bit too good looking you know."

That halted Izaya in his tracks making him let out a soft confused noise.

"That makes you stand out too much." He continued

Izaya stood there silently as people simply walked past him not really paying him any mind

"In your case, it makes it harder to mingle in with a crowd and hide...I have one favor to ask of you. Just for a while," The man's voice became louder almost as if he was right next to him, "Would you mind taking a nap?"

The informant felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He dropped his phone the sound of it clattering barely audible to him as his mind was too focused on the searing pain in his side. He slowly fell down to his knees before collapsing entirely, his blood slowly flowed out of him

"Oh! I almost forgot something haha! My name is Yodogiri Jinnai. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He glared at his phone, a sinking feeling came over him as the name clicked into his mind.

'A human trafficking organization huh? Shit...Shizu-chan...'

~

It was Shizuo's day off and even though he was still anxious about Izaya he tried to keep his mind off of him. That's why he was in a small cafe with his good friend and coworker Tom. They were joking around about stuff when suddenly the news station came on.

"Breaking news! There has been a stabbing today right here in Ikebukuro! Witnesses say that a young-looking man was talking on the phone when he suddenly collapsed and was bleeding out on the street. The man identified as Orihara Izaya has been transferred to a nearby hospital where he will be receiving extensive medical care! Let us hope that our local police can find the menace responsible for this stabbing and bring them to justice."

Shizuo had already gotten up with Tom hot on his heels. 

"Shizuo slow down! Don't work yourself up."

"What fucking hospital is it?"

"Relax. I'll ask now." He said calling up their work.

He jumped as Shizuo punched a lamp post causing it to bend.

"That fucking bastard. Whoever stabbed him I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him until he's dead!"

"Shizuo you're being irrational...and killing normally involves people dying but no killing! You're an officer you have to abide by the law just like everyone else." He said worriedly before telling him which hospital it was.

Shizuo was grateful that it was nearby and told Tom he'd see him later before he ran off at an inhuman speed.

He felt sick to his stomach that this happened to Izaya and he's never felt this much rage or want to kill someone ever in his life. But he had to keep himself level headed. After all, he didn't even know if Izaya wanted him to visit.

But no matter he was going to talk with Izaya and figure out what was going on. Cause the city has been slowly becoming more restless and he believed Izaya knew why. It was a gut feeling


	5. I'm here

The last person Izaya had expected to see when he woke up was Shizuo Heiwajima sitting beside his bed looking worried sick. He had imminently wanted to fake being asleep but Shizuo had already noticed that he had woken up

"Izaya! Oh thank god you're okay."

"Shizu-chan...Why are you here?"

"Idiot, I'm here for you. I heard on the news you were stabbed and I just couldn't leave you here unguarded. Who did this to you?"

He paused, "Do you know anyone named Yodogiri Jinnai?"

"I've heard that he could be involved in a major trafficking ring. Shit, Izaya what did you get caught up in?"

"I may have stuck my nose in places where it didn't belong."

"Of course you did."

"Look Shizu-chan I don't need you looking down on me. Once I'm out of the hospital I'll fix everything. You don't have to worry about your beloved city devolving into chaos."

"What the hell are you talking about? The hell I'm letting you deal with this on your own. The city means nothing to me if you're not in it."

Before Izaya could respond Shizuo was grabbing his hands before he continued

"I don't know what you did while you were away but whatever it is I know you put yourself in danger and I will not just sit by and let you destroy yourself so you are going to tell me everything and we're going to get through this together okay?"

"...Okay"

This was the last thing he expected, he thought that Shizuo would put the law above him and not really listen to whatever he had to say, but now he knew better and should have realized sooner that Shizuo knew him probably more than he actually knew himself. So he told him everything

Why he suddenly became an informant for the Yakuza, the fear he felt when Shiki demonstrated exactly what could happen to him if he fell out of line, the things he learned, even the people he hurt.

He told Shizuo everything and hoped that he would believe him.

Shizuo was silent for a long while before saying,

"Izaya, I know how bored you get, you crave excitement and I always feared that one day I couldn't provide that for you anymore. Even in high school you got mixed up with the wrong crowd but I know that you aren't necessarily bad like the people you work with. You have your own goals and aspirations. I'm not naive Izaya, nor am I oblivious. You want to be remembered by many people even if your name becomes infamous. You don't care who you have to hurt to reach that goal which makes you quite selfish."

"That's not true...I don't care about just that."

"I know...you care about me too right?"

"Yeah...I just want to keep you safe, with your new job I thought it would be easier to protect you by setting my foot into the criminal side of this city so I can know everything that is going to happen in order to help you avoid it."

Shizuo had cupped Izaya's face,

"Hey, Izaya that's pretty selfish of you. Don't you know I want to protect you too?"

"I know but..." He trailed off feeling shame.

"Izaya, when you didn't come home I was so worried. I couldn't help but think of the worst-case scenario even though deep down I know you can handle yourself but you have to understand that you're not invincible."

"Neither are you."

"But I can handle certain things that you can't. I am violence personified but you know that all I ever wanted was peace and you...you want the opposite. But I think we can come to a compromise for each other."

Izaya hesitantly looked at him

"Compromise?"

"You crave excitement and I crave peace. I know that neither of us will ever truly get what we want but if you would consider it and even though I don't like it why don't you be my informant?"

"Your informant?"

"Yeah, you can help me with cases and other things. We can work together."

"Shizu-chan..don't you mean I will be working with the police?"

"No, just for me."

That statement was clearly possessive making Izaya suddenly feel warm inside.

"So you'll still let me protect you?"

"As long as you let me do the same."

He had leaned in to brush his lips against Izaya who quickly leaned in after him to deepen the kiss. At that moment the two lovers were reunited and neither was going to let the other go.

"Izaya..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise not to run away again."

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll stay by your side."

Satisfied with that Shizuo kissed the smaller male once again looking forward to their new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's best not to draw things out since I forgot what I was even planning on doing. Hopefully, you enjoyed the wholesomeness and the ending doesn't seem too sudden. Just imagine the two going off and fighting crime together. An unstoppable duo haha.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have next to no knowledge about the Japanese law enforcement FYI


End file.
